You're perfect the way you are
by Lisbeth07
Summary: Iwaizumi is a young adult and he finds a abused child (Oikawa) with a complicated past, and takes care of him while finding out about the boys home life, he discovers some disturbing things.
1. Chapter 1

Hi y'all! So I'm kinda new at this writing stuff. I've read tons of all different kinds of other stories though and I was wondering if any readers would be interested in a Iwaizumi/Oikawa story? It's not a romantic one though. The summary is Iwaizumi is a young adult and he finds a child (Oikawa) being abused and he ends up saving him and a lot of other stuff happens too. Like Oikawa has PTSD and I'm thinking about putting Kageyama in there somewhere. Possibly as Oikawa's younger half brother or step brother who's in the foster system. So please leave a comment if you would be interested in this story or email me at lisbeth7701 Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was pouring rain and his clothes were getting soaked but absolutely nothing could ruin Iwaizumi's mood right now. He had finally found the perfect house. His three best friends had agreed to live with him and help out with the rent and bills. They were also considering getting one more housemate but they hadn't found anyone yet.

As he walked quickly towards his apartment, he passed a alley and froze at the muffled sobs he heard coming from it. Looking down the alley he saw five men laughing at someone on the ground in the middle of their circle. As he slowly got closer he could make out what they were saying. "Take that you brat! You should've known better! No one makes fun of us and lives to tell the tale!"

The man followed up his statement with a knee to the young boys stomach while slamming his head against the brick wall.

Iwaizumi had seen enough. "Hey!" He yelled. "Stop!" Hearing his voice the men quickly scattered and ran away, leaving the boys bloody body on the street. Running over to him Iwaizumi was horrified at what the men had done to the boy. Directing his gaze to the boys face he was just in time to catch a glimpse of terrified brown eyes before the boy lost consciousness.

Quickly he picked up the boy before calling one of his best friends who lived nearby. "Hey, Akaashi?" Can you come pick me up? I need your help."

Akaashi was one of his best friends and was also his other best friend, Bokuto's, boyfriend. Akaashi also had some medical training since his father was a doctor.

Five minutes later Akaashi pulled up in a plain black car. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of a soaking wet Iwaizumi holding onto a equally wet and unconscious child. However, he didn't ask any questions.

After helping Iwaizumi put the child on the back seat, he started driving back towards his house. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi explained what had happened.

When they arrived at the house, once they had finished bringing the boy inside and gently placing him on the couch, Akaashi went and got his father's first aid kit and started cleaning and bandaging the boys injuries.

As he worked, Iwaizumi described what had happened in greater detail, as well as told him about the house he had found. Once he had finished there were a few minutes of silence before Iwaizumi broke it. "How long do you think it will be until he wakes up?"

As soon as he finished speaking the boys eyes flew wide open. He looked around in fear, and when he saw two men he didn't recognize standing over him he started shaking with fear while scooting as far back into the couch as he could get.

One of the men raised his hand and the boy squeezed his eyes shut expecting to be hit. But the hit never came. Instead he felt something gently rubbing his hair in a calming way. Slowly the boy opened his eyes to see the man with the spiky hair softly running his hand through his hair. The other man was across the room smiling at him kindly.

"Who are these people?" He thought drowsily. " This feels... nice."

Akaashi and Iwaizumi watched as the boy fell back asleep, calmed by the rythemic brush of Iwaizumi's hand against his hair. Once he was completely asleep Akaashi and Iwaizumi looked at each other. "Now what do we do?"

Please comment if you liked it and any suggestions for plot twists or things you would like to happen


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa slowly woke up from his deep sleep. He had the weirdest dream. He sat up in bed and looked around. Wait a second. Bed? His room didn't have a bed. Where was he? Swinging his legs around, he stood up quickly. Immediately sitting back down at the waves of nausea and dizziness that rolled over him he started studying his surroundings.

The room he was in was a fairly good size and was obviously a bedroom. The walls were covered in posters of famous volleyball players and there was a silver trophy on the bookshelf. Next to the trophy was a picture of a volleyball team.

Standing up again, slowly this time, he walked over and picked up the picture. He recognized one of the people in the picture as a person from his dream.

Just then the door started opening and Oikawa's head whipped around to face the door.

The man with the spiky hair from the picture slowly pushed the door open. When he saw Oikawa out of bed he calmly walked over and set the tray he was carrying on the stand beside the bed. When he turned around, he noticed the boy staring at him silently, but didn't say anything. Instead he started walking towards the boy. Oikawa stiffened as the man drew closer, not knowing what to expect, but all the man did was open the closet door next to where Oikawa was standing, and pull out clean sheets and pillow cases. He then proceeded to start making the bed.

During all this time neither had said a word. As Iwaizumi finished making the bed he turned around and finally addressed the boy who had been silently staring at him the entire time.

"I made you some food and there's tea or milk if you're thirsty. I'm sure you have a headache so I put some Tylenol on the tray too. You probably still don't feel too well so I'll leave you alone too eat and then you can rest some more." Iwaizumi turned and started walking towards the door. Suddenly he thought of something and turned around. " Oh yeah, we had to take off your shirt to take care of your wounds but if you want to change there are some sweatpants and t-shirts in the bottom drawer of the dresser." He then left the room thinking about how when he turned around the boy was still silently watching him and hadn't moved a inch.

After the man left, Oikawa grabbed the clothes from the drawer and went into the attached bathroom to change. When he was done he slowly walked over to inspect the tray the man had left for him. There was, what looked like homemade chicken soup as well as some crackers. There was also, as the man had said, both tea and milk. Sitting to the side of the food was a small plastic cup with two pills in it. Assuming that this was the Tylenol, Oikawa quickly swallowed them with a sip of milk. He ate a few crackers and about half of the soup before the medicine kicked in and he started to feel sleepy. Setting the tray to the side, he climbed back in bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He still didn't know what was going on but for now, he figured it was best to just do what he was told and wait and see what happened.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Iwaizumi was sitting at the kitchen table wondering how he was going to do this. Akaashi had to leave a few hours ago after bringing them over to Iwaizumi's apartment. Not exactly sure what to do when the boy woke up, Iwaizumi decided that the first thing to do would be to get the boys name. Then he could contact his family. Satisfied with his plan of action, Iwaizumi washed the dishes he had used, set up the automatic coffeepot for the next day, and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

At 2 A.M. Iwaizumi was jolted from sleep by a loud noise. Quickly sitting up, it didn't take long for him to recognize the sound as screaming. Running to the bedroom where he had put the boy, Iwaizumi opened the door and saw the boy.

He was in the middle of the bed but he had kicked all the covers off with his thrashing and screaming. The second thing Iwaizumi noticed was that the boys eyes were still closed. He was having a nightmare.

Iwaizumi walked over and though he tried shaking him and calling to him, the boy wouldn't wake up. He was too caught up in the terror of his dream that he couldn't pull himself out of it. Then the boy started talking.

"No! Stop! I didn't do anything! Stop, please!" As he listened to the boy begging, Iwaizumi watched as tears started falling down his face amid the thrashing and screaming.

Iwaizumi's heart broke for the boy, in that moment, he decided that he was going to take care of this child and do his best to make sure he was never hurt again.

Remembering how the boy had calmed down at Akaashi's house, Iwaizumi crawled into bed next to the boy and started running his hand through his hair and talking gently to him. "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here, I'll protect you. Shh, calm down." Slowly the boy started to quiet and eventually was sleeping peacefully.

When Iwaizumi tried to climb out of the bed, there was something holding him back. Looking down, he saw the boy had his shirt fisted in his hand. He had a very tight grip and obviously had no intention of letting go.

When Iwaizumi started to pull away, the boy started whimpering. Deciding to just stay there for the night, Iwaizumi shifted around until he could grab the bedding from the floor. Draping the blankets over them, Iwaizumi drifted to sleep with the boy still tightly holding onto him.

The next morning Oikawa was the first one to wake up. Feeling a heavy weight next to him, he turned and was rather shocked to see the man from yesterday lying next to him. He was sure the man hadn't been there when he went to sleep. Then he remembered his dream from the previous night and how awful it was. It was so horrible that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake up and bring himself back to the real world. He also remembered how at the worst part of his dream, he heard a voice telling him everything was going to be alright, and he wasn't alone.

Looking at the man sleeping next to him, Oikawa wondered why he was so kind and gentle towards him. They had never met before, and he didn't owe him anything, so why?

When the man started stirring, Oikawa quickly laid back down and held perfectly still.

Iwaizumi slowly woke up. Yawning and then stretching, he climbed out of bed. Noticing that the boy was awake, he smiled at him. "Good morning. Do you want some breakfast?"

The boy hesitated but quickly nodded yes when his stomach growled loudly. Iwaizumi grinned and walked out to the kitchen, the boy slowly following him. Gathering pans and ingredients, Iwaizumi gestured to the kitchen table. " Why don't you sit there while I get it ready." After the boy sat down, Iwaizumi quickly scrambled some eggs and fried some bacon.

Bringing the food to the table, Iwaizumi sat down and folded his hands. " Itadakimasu," they said in unision before beginning to eat. "So," Iwaizumi started, "what's your name?" The boy looked up before looking back down at his plate and mumbling something. "What?" Iwaizumi asked, not having been able to hear him. "Oikawa Tooru." the boy mumbled again, a bit louder this time. "Okay Oikawa, so how old are you?" "Thirteen." He answered, still not looking at Iwaizumi.

Thinking that it might be a sensitive subject but deciding that he needed to know if he was going to help, Iwaizumi asked him, "So Oikawa,I realize you might not want to talk about it, but if I'm going to help you I need to know. Why were those men beating you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Silence reigned at the table for a full five minutes as Oikawa just stared at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi stared back. Neither said a word but the shock was evident on Oikawa's face. Finally Iwaizumi spoke up.

"I realize that this has probably been traumatic for you but if I don't know what caused the problem, I can't fix it so it doesn't happen again. I'll do my best to help you, but it'll be much easier for the both of us if I know what's going on."

Hearing this, Oikawa wasn't sure whether to trust this man or not. In his experience, all adults were the same. They would let him be hurt so they would be left alone. But this man seemed different. He was taking care of Oikawa, and being kind to him, without asking for anything in return.

Thinking about all this, Oikawa eventually came to the conclusion that he could trust Iwaizumi. Glancing up from the table, he saw Iwaizumi looking at him worriedly. He wasn't sure how to talk about his "situation", so he decided to just blurt it out.

"My dad."

Iwaizumi was confused. "What?"

"My dad borrowed money and expensive drugs from the gang those men belong to, and ran off with it. They can't find him so they want me to pay for it instead."

While Oikawa had been blurting out this information, Iwaizumi was getting very mad at both the father and the gang. "They want you, a thirteen year old boy, to pay for your father's drugs and debts?! What are they thinking? You're a kid! It's obvious you can't pay it!"

During Iwaizumi's angry rant, he had gotten very loud and was slamming pans into the sink as he washed the dishes. Turning around, he saw Oikawa curling into a ball and flinching at every loud bang.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Iwaizumi apologized to Oikawa for losing his temper. Once everything from breakfast was cleaned up and put away, Iwaizumi asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. Wanting to see what the boy liked, Iwaizumi let him pick, and was surprised when Oikawa immediately grabbed the movie E.T. and handed it to him. "Hmmm, you like aliens?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa nodded. "Ok. E.T. it is!" Watching the smile that appeared on the boy's face at his approval, Iwaizumi was glad he had agreed.

About halfway through the movie, Iwaizumi felt something warm and soft against his shoulder. Looking down, he saw that Oikawa had fallen asleep on him. Moving slowly, he reached for the remote and turned off the television. Very carefully sliding out from under the boy, Iwaizumi gently lowered him to the couch.

After covering him with a blanket, Iwaizumi went to his office to catch up on some paperwork. He also called his chief to let him know that he wouldn't be back to work for a while. Luckily, Iwaizumi almost never took time off and he took extra shifts all the time so he had almost five months of paid leave he could take.

After contacting Daichi,(his chief of police), he got out his laptop and began to google and run searches on anyone named Oikawa that was around the right age, and their family history. Opening a criminal records folder that popped up, Iwaizumi stared at the screen in horror. The man's record was awful! There were multiple cases of child abuse, drinking, drugs, debt, and one case where the man was accused of murder but there wasn't enough evidence to prove he did it.

Further digging told Iwaizumi that Oikawa had no mother. She had left the scene when the boy was still a young toddler and never come back. So, essentially, the boy asleep in his living room had no parents, no money, no home, and as far as Iwaizumi could find, no other family members.

Standing in front of the couch, watching the sleeping boy, Iwaizumi decided that he would be this boy's family. He had friends in high places and he knew he could get approval for a adoption. Now he just had to ask the boy if he wanted to be adopted.


	6. Chapter 6

Bynthe time Oikawa woke up, dinner was ready. As he and Iwaizumi sat down to eat, he noticed Iwaizumi was acting kinda weird. He looked like he was thinking really hard and every once in a while he would glance at Oikawa.

Eventually, Iwaizumi spoke up. "So, I looked into your family history a little bit andi noticed that other than your fathe4, who's disappeared, you don't have any close relatives. So I was wondering... if you would like to be adopted by me?"

Iwaizumi held his breath as he waited for Oikawa's answer. He supposed he could have worded the question better but it all boiled down to the same thing. Oikawa didn't have a home, and Iwaizumi was offering him one.

As Oikawa sat there thinking about it, Iwaizumi's stomach churned. He wasn't sure why but he really wanted to try and be a family to this boy. Something inside of him told him that this boy needed him, and he needed the boy.

Iwaizumi snapped out of his thoughts when Oikawa started speaking. "I'm not sure why you helped me, or why you want to continue helping me. But if you really want to adopt me, and you don't mind all the problems and baggage I come with, then yes, I would like to be adopted by you."

Iwaizumi sighed in relief. "No, I don't mind any problems you might come with. If I'm going to adopt you, then it's my job to take care of you. That includes any problems you have."

The next day Iwaizumi took Oikawa to the law firm owned by his two friends Kenma and Kuroo.

At first glance, most people wouldn't even notice Kenma. He was small, quiet, and introverted, and his quiet personality was even more unnoticeable when he was with his best friend.

Kuroo was loud, bold, and obnoxious. He was not afraid to tell you his opinion and was always poking his nose into other people's business.

However, unlike you'd expect, Kenma was a criminal lawyer, and Kuroo was the family lawyer. Kenma was very observant, almost obsessively so, and noticed every little thing. Thus, it was very easy for him to tell if his client was guilty or innocent. And although most of the time Kuroo was a sarcastic jerk, he had a hidden side. He was very compassionate on the inside and he had a soft spot for kids, especially ones with bad situations.

As Iwaizumi walked through the doors, Kuroo jumped up. "Iwaizumi! Dude! I haven't seen you in forever! I was texting Bo the other day about all of us getting together for a game on Saturday. You think you can make it? We were talking about how long it's been since we all played together. And..."

"Kuroo! Shut up for a minute! I have something serious to talk to you about."

At this, Kenma looked up from his phone which he had been staring at the whole time. What could Iwaizumi possibly need to talk about with a lawyer?

Noticing that he finally had Kuroo's attention, Iwaizumi gently nudged Oikawa, who had been hiding behind him the entire time, out into the open. "This is Oikawa. I found him on the street and he has no family. I want to adopt him."


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroo's mouth hung open in shock. He what!? He must have heard Iwaizumi wrong. "I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that?"

Iwaizumi sighed in exasperation. "I said, I want to adopt Oikawa. I've asked him already, and he said he would like to be adopted by me as well."

Okay, so he hadn't heard wrong. But had Iwaizumi really thought this through? He was still a young man, even if he already had a job, and a child would greatly limit his ability to do things most young people like to do.

When he mentioned his concerns to Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi replied, "I'm sure. Besides, I work for the police, it's not like I go out drinking and clubbing every night anyway."

This whole time both Kenma and Oikawa had been quietly listening to the conversation. Now Kenma spoke up. "Have you thought about schooling, Iwaizumi? He can't just stay at home while you work. Also, you'll have to set up some doctor's appointments to get him checked and make sure he got his vaccines."

After they finished talking about concerns, Kuroo agreed to pull up the necessary documents for the adoption. He asked Oikawa a few questions and seeming satisfied with his answers, showed him where to sign on the paper. Once he finished signing, they handed it to Iwaizumi to read and then sign.

Once Iwaizumi had signed the papers, Kuroo took them back and placed them in his file cabinet. "That's done. So Iwaizumi, you now have temporary custody of Oikawa Tooru. It should take about a month for the government to either approve or disapprove the adoption. So all that's left to do now is wait."

Leaving the law office, Iwaizumi's stomach growled very loudly. Hearing it, Oikawa giggled. Grinning, Iwaizumi suggested their next stop be Maji Burger, a fast food place in the area. The plan receiving Oikawa's approval, they headed off.

After eating a burger apiece, and Iwaizumi eating a second one, they headed to the mall to get Oikawa some new clothes. About halfway through their shopping, Iwaizumi saw Oikawa tense up. Not knowing what the problem was, he looked to Oikawa for the answer.

Oikawa was glaring at a young boy sitting outside the entrance to the store. He hadn't noticed Oikawa stabbing holes in the back of his head with his eyes, but Iwaizumi was sure it wouldn't him too long if Oikawa kept it up.

He finally got Oikawa's attention by tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, what'd he ever do to you?" Oikawa just looked at him then shook his head. Shrugging, Iwaizumi walked over to look at some shoes for himself.

A few minutes later, he looked up as someone joined him in the aisle. He was shocked to see that it was the boy Oikawa had been glaring at.

Wondering if Oikawa knew the boy, Iwaizumi studied him. He was not quite as tall as Oikawa, and looked to be a few years younger. His hair was raven black and cut short with jagged bangs falling in his face. Iwaizumi was shocked when the boy turned and looked right at him. His eyes were the darkest blue Iwaizumi had ever seen. They seemed to stare straight through your body and into your soul.

Once he got over his shock, Iwaizumi was embarrassed to have been caught staring. He turned around and was about to leave when he heard Oikawa start talking to him from around the corner.

"Hey Mr. Iwaizumi, could we go home now? I think I have everything I need."

Iwaizumi was suprised. Oikawa hadn't called him anything previously, and "Mr. Iwaizumi" sounded a bit weird. Then Oikawa walked around the corner. As soon as he saw the boy standing to the side of Iwaizumi, he froze. Then Oikawa turned and ran as fast as he could go out of the store.

Wondering what that was about, Iwaizumi turned to the boy, prepared to apologize for Oikawa's behavior. However, the boy appeared to be just as shocked as Oikawa had been. His eyes were wide open, and he was staring at the place Oikawa had disappeared to.

Deciding that this was something he needed to know about, Iwaizumi walked over to the boy and tapped his shoulder to bring him out of his daze.

"Sorry about that. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, and you are?" As the boys eyes focused on Iwaizumi, he was struck once again by the intensity of them.

"Kageyama Tobio." the boy replied.

"Nice to meet you Kageyama. So the boy that ran away is my son and I was wondering if he knows you? He doesn't usually react that violently to strangers."

Kageyama looked unsure for a few seconds before saying yes. Iwaizumi was confused as to what about Kageyama would cause Oikawa to react like that. "So, were you friends?" Kageyama shook his head. "Enemies then?" Kageyama shrugged. "Well then, what were you?" Kageyama was silent for a few minutes before saying quietly, "Brothers."

Iwaizumi's mind was screaming at him. "Brothers!" Oikawa hadn't said anything about having a brother, and they had different last names. Maybe the boy was lying. Looking over at the boy, it didn't look like he was lying. Iwaizumi decided to ask him some questions to see if the boy's story matched up with Oikawa's.

"So if you're actually his brother, then why do you both have different last names?"

"Our parents divorced when Oikawa was five and I was two. My mother took me and our father took Oikawa. I don't know what happened to Oikawa's mother. She was gone by the time my mother met father. After the divorce, my mother wanted me to have her last name so she got it legally changed."

Iwaizumi's brain was being flooded with new information, and it took him a second to catch up. It didn't sound like the boy was lying and the information fit with what Iwaizumi had gahered about Oikawa's previous life. There was just one more thing to make sure of before he would accept that this boy was Oikawa's brother.

"Do you know why your mother left her husband? Was there a specific reason?" If the answer was what Iwaizumi thought it would be, then they were definately talking about the same person.

Kageyama nodded. "I don't remember the man, but mother said he had no control. He would take her paycheck and spend it on drugs and alcohol. She also said he would hit her. One night I knocked his beer bottle over and spilled it, and he tried to hit me with the leftover piece of glass. Mother said that was the last straw and the next day she filed for divorce."

Iwaizumi was now sure that the boy wasn't lying. So Oikawa had a brother. He clearly disliked his brother, but Iwaizumi had yet to find out why. Now what should he do?


	8. Chapter 8

Iwaizumi had some thinking to do. After getting Kageyama's phone number so he could contact him, he left in search of Oikawa.

It didn't take a lot of work to find him. Oikawa was sitting on the bench in front of the fountain in the middle of the mall. Spotting him, Iwaizumi walked over. "Come on, let's go home." Oikawa nodded and stood up without saying anything. "I have to think about this so we'll discuss what's going to happen tonight." Iwaizumi clarified.

The ride back to the apartment was completely silent. Iwaizumi was thinking about Kageyama, and how Oikawa's "mother" being found would affect the adoption case. Oikawa was wishing that they had never gone to the mall in the first place. Why did stupid Tobio-chan have to be there anyway! He can go buy his shoes from a different store, or just wear his old ones! Oikawa really hoped that Iwaizumi would completely forget about Kageyama and everything that happened at the mall, but he was not so lucky.

When they sat down to dinner that night, after they prayed, Iwaizumi immediately brought up the subject. "So, why didn't you tell me that you had a younger brother?" he asked. Oikawa frowned, "He's not my brother."

"Well, he says he is. And his story sounded very believable and fit with yours. What makes you say he's not your brother?"

Oikawa's scowl deepened. "He's just a brat who takes whatever he wants. I never wanted a brother, and besides,we don't even have the same parents."

Iwaizumi thought about this for a minute. Obviously the brothers didn't have a very good relationship with each other. But still, regardless of whether they liked each other or not, they were family, and Iwaizumi was a firm believer of the saying, family sticks together, especially in such a complicated family situation as theirs.

Hoping that he wouldn't come to regret it, Iwaizumi made his decision. "Whether you have the same mother or not, you are brothers. I'm going to contact Kageyama and try to set up a meeting so you can talk.. Obviously you have a lot of issues that need to be dealt with. Hopefinsully his mother will be understanding about this."

Oikawa didn't look very happy about this but he didn't say anything against it either.

Once the meal was over Iwaizumi started washing the dishes while Oikawa went outside. Looking through the window, Iwaizumi could see him repeatedly slamming the volleyball they had bought that day into the brick wall. Deciding it was best to let the boy work his anger out, Iwaizumi went and called the phone number he had gotten from Kageyama.

"Hello, you have reached Haikyuu Orphanage, this is Yachi speaking, how may I help you?" Iwaizumi was shocked to say the least. Orphanage? Had something happened to Kageyama's mother? Maybe he had written down the wrong number? Double checking the paper he had, Iwaizumi confirmed that it was the right number. He definitely had some questions for Kageyama now.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Iwaizumi jumped a bit, having forgotten he was on the phone. "Yes, sorry. I was given this number to contact Kageyama Tobio. We talked in the mall today."

"Kageyama? Sure! If you'll just give me a minute to go get him? I'll be right back."

At the orphanage, Yachi, a young girl with short blond hair who helped out at the orphanage, went to get Kageyama. She was a bit surprised when the caller asked for Kageyama, seeing as hoe Kageyama wasn't the most social of individuals, and he hadn't said anything to her about meeting anyone when she picked him up from the mall that afternoon. She would have to ask him about that later.

Approaching the playground she started looking for Kageyama. Remembering that he was a bit of a loner, she wasn't surprised when she found him around the corner of the building playing with a volleyball.

"Kageyama?" He caught the ball and glanced up. "Someone is on the phone for you. He says you talked in the store today." Nodding, Kageyama set down the volleyball and followed Yachi inside.

"Hello?" he said, picking up the phone. Hearing the boy's voice convinced Iwaizumi that he had the right number and something must have happened to Kageyama's mother. "Hey, Kageyama? It's Iwaizumi, from the mall. I was wondering if you would be able to meet with me and Oikawa to talk about some stuff?"

Kageyama glanced at Yachi for approval before agreeing to Iwaizumi's request. Iwaizumi was happy that Kageyama agreed at all, considering how Oikawa had acted towards him in the store that day.

"Great! So is there any particular time or place that works best for you?" Kageyama wasn't sure, so he handed the phone back to Yachi. "Hello? Yes, this is Yachi again. I'm currently in charge of Kageyama. We'll be pretty busy with meetings between potential parents and children for th next few weeks, so it would probably be best if you could meet us at the orphanage. Will that work for you?"

Iwaizumi checked his calendar. "That will work fine. I'm free any day after ten a.m." After looking at her schedule, Yachi agreed, and they set up an appointment for two p.m. on Friday. Satisfied with how everything had turned out, Iwaizumi went to go call Oikawa in for the night.

After Oikawa had brushed his teeth and put on his new pajamas, he climbed into bed. Iwaizumi walked in to tell him goodnight and inform him of their appointment on Friday. Yet again, Oikawa didn't voice his thoughts, but it seemed like he had grudgingly accepted that he would have to see his half brother at least once more.

The next morning over breakfast, Iwaizumi decided to address the issue of school. Thankfully, when he asked Oikawa what education he had received thus far, he discovered that Oikawa was only a few months behind the rest of his age group. He could easily catch up with a little bit of tutoring.

When he asked Oikawa what he thought about school, Oikawa didn't seem to care either way. The only thing Oikawa seemed to care about was the sports program that the school had.

Iwaizumi had seen promising talent in Oikawa when he was messing around with the volleyball, and completely supported him playing sports in school.

After lazing around the house all morning, Iwaizumi told Oikawa to get ready for their afternoon appointment. On the drive to the orphanage, Iwaizumi wondered what would happen at this meeting. After parking the car, Iwaizumi and Oikawa started up the walkway. As they passed through the front doors of orphanage, Iwaizumi prayed that the meeting would go well.


	9. Chapter 9

Oikawa didn't really pay attention during the car ride, but rather, he tried to think of anything other than Tobio-chan. Mainly he thought about volleyball. Iwaizumi had said that the schools they were considering both had boy's volleyball teams. Oikawa was very interested in trying out for the sport. He was very competitive, and though he thought he was good, he had never played on a team or against another player.

When the car finally came to a stop, Oikawa was surprised to see that they had arrived at a orphanage. What was Tobio-chan doing at a orphanage? Passing through the front doors, he and Iwaizumi approached the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. I have a appointment for two p.m. with Kageyama Tobio." The lady at the front desk gave them a big smile. "Of course! I'm Yachi, we spoke over the phone yesterday. Please follow me." She led them to a small room with two chairs and a couch. Gesturing to the seats she spoke again. "I'll be right back with Kageyama. Please make yourselves at home." With this said, she left the room.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, Iwaizumi watched Oikawa fidget on the couch. He was continually twisting the hem of his t-shirt in his hands, to the point where Iwaizumi feared that there would be holes in the brand new shirt. Hoping to help calm him down, Iwaizumi brought up a subject Oikawa had seemed interested in.

"So, I found out that one of the schools you were thinking of applying to is dropping their boy's volleyball team because not enough boys were interested in it."

This seemed to distract Oikawa from his shirt. "Really? Which school?" Checking out the door to see if Yachi was on her way back with Kageyama yet, it took Iwaizumi a minute to answer. "Miyagi High School." Oikawa seemed relieved. "Oh, okay. I kinda liked Aoba Joshai High School better anyway. Did you know their boy's volleyball team is ranked second in the entire Miyagi prefecture?" Iwaizumi smiled, glad to see Oikawa happy again. "Yes, I had heard that. So is that where you've decided you want to go?"

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Yachi and Kageyama.

Kageyama was very excited when Yachi came to get him for their meeting with Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa. He hadn't seen his big brother in so long! Most people thought he was oblivious to the point of being dumb, but he was aware when someone didn't like him. Especially when that dislike was as obvious as Oikawa's. However he was convinced that Oikawa didn't like him simply because he didn't know him. He was sure that once his older brother got to know him better, they would be the best of friends.

Yachi walked into the room first, and Kageyama followed. As soon as they entered, the room went quiet. The silence was suffocating. Iwaizumi and Yachi weren't sure what to do. Kageyama was staring directly at Oikawa, and Oikawa was doing everything possible to avoid Kageyama's gaze.

Eventually Iwaizumi walked over and whispered to Yachi, asking if they could leave the boys alone for a little bit to talk about things. Agreeing, Yachi headed for the door. Iwaizumi turned to address the boys before following her. "Ms. Yachi and I are going to take a tour of the facility. You boys can stay here and hang out with each other." After saying this, Iwaizumi and Yachi left the room.

After the adults left, the atmosphere in the room got really awkward. Finally Oikawa sighed and gave up. "So, Tobio-chan. Nice to see you again?" Although it sounded more like a question than a statement, Kageyama agreed anyway.

Moving over to the open seat beside Oikawa on the couch, Kageyama missed the way Oikawa scooted closer to the edge as Kageyama sat down next to him.

Oikawa speaking seemed to have loosened the lock on Kageyama's tongue. As the younger boy chattered happily about volleyball and school, Oikawa gave occasional nods or noncommittal sounds of agreement.

As Kageyama talked, Oikawa observed him. Obviously, Kageyama had grown a lot physically since they had last seen each other, but Oikawa could tell he was still naive to the cruel ways of the real world. The light of childishness and innocence still shone in his bright blue eyes.

Of course, what else did he expect of a nine year old boy? But in the store, when they first saw each other, Oikawa could have sworn that he saw something in Kageyama's eyes. Understanding maybe?

Noticing that Kageyama had stopped talking, Oikawa glanced up to see Kageyama looking at him waiting for a answer. "I'm sorry, what was the question?" Kageyama cleared his throat nervously. " I said Mr. Iwaizumi seems nice." Oikawa nodded. "He is." "He said that he adopted you. What happened to dad?" Oikawa was silent as he thought about how to answer this question. Kageyama wanted the truth, but he didn't need to know the extent of what his father had done. Finally, Oikawa decided to tell Kageyama the truth, but not the full truth. Hopefully, this would allow Kageyama to keep his innocence while still getting the information he wanted.

"He got in trouble with a gang so he dumped me and ran for it. Iwaizumi-san found me on the streets and decided to adopt me." Kageyama accepted this information without a second thought. It sounded like something their father would do. At the same time, he felt Oikawa was hiding something, but it als didn't seem like he was lying. Oh well, he'd figure it all out later. For now, he just wanted to spend some time with his big brother.

Remembering that Oikawa used to like playing with balls, Kageyama was struck with an idea. Deciding it was worth a try, he turned to Oikawa. "Hey, you wanna go outside and play volleyball with me?" He held his breath as he waited for Oikawa's answer.

"Sure, why not?" Telling a worker where they would be, Kageyama led the way outside. After playing outside for just over an hour, they came back inside. Yachi and Iwaizumi were waiting for them. Yachi seemed very excited and had a big smile on her face.

"Guess what Kageyama?! Iwaizumi-san is going to adopt you! Isn't that exciting!?"

Looking at Iwaizumi for conformation, Kageyama saw him smile and nod. Glancing at Oikawa next it didn't look like he was to happy with the idea. Although he wasn't entirely glaring at Kageyama, he wasn't jumping for joy either.

Noticing the way Oikawa was looking at Kageyama, Iwaizumi's first thought was,"I hope I did the right thing." This was immediately followed by, "Oh boy, what have I got myself into?"


	10. Chapter 10

-8 years ago-

Oikawa hid under his bed as he listened to his parents screaming at each other. His father had lost his temper again, except this time, he had tried to hit Tobio-chan. Their mother had exploded. She got angry a lot, but this was the first time she had done it in front of Tobio-chan.

She had turned and screamed, right in his father's face, before snatching up Tobio-chan to take to the nursery, and telling Oikawa to go to bed. Now that Tobio was in his crib and asleep, their parents were continuing their fight downstairs.

"How dare you try to hit my son! You bastard!"

"He wasted my beer! The brat deserved it!

"He's one year old, he didn't do it on purpose! And my child is more important than your stupid alcohol any day!"

Oikawa just wished they would stop fighting. He was generally a happy and carefree child, and he hated it when people didn't get along. Just then, he heard a loud crash and the screaming got louder.

"Deserved it! Well what about your brat?! He's ten times worse than mine! Always smiling. Do you know how annoying that is? Of course you don't! Because you always dump him on me and go get drunk! You know what?! I'm done with you and your stupid brat!"

Right after this, Oikawa heard someone stomping up the stairs. He flinched when the sound came near his door, but relaxed slightly when they continued past without stopping. He listened as the stomping continued all the way to his parent's bedroom. Then loud sounds that Oikawa didn't recognize started.

Wanting to see what was happening, Oikawa opened his door and snuck into the hall just seconds before his parent's bedroom door slammed open, and his mother emerged carrying a large suitcase. She completely ignored Oikawa as she stomped past him into the nursery. Peeking his head in, Oikawa saw her throwing clothes and diapers into a suitcase. Deciding it was safer, Oikawa returned to his bedroom.

He watched out the window as, ten minutes later, his mother took the baby, and, slamming the door behind her, got into a taxi and drove off.

The next morning, Oikawa tip-toed downstairs, only to see his father passed out on the couch from drinking too much. Unknown to Oikawa, this would soon become the norm. He drank some milk and ate cereal for breakfast before returning to his room.

When Oikawa woke up again it was dark outside. Hearing someone moving about downstairs, he went down to investigate. Finding his father awake and making dinner was a great relief. However, his father didn't seem to be in the best mood so Oikawa took the unspoken hint and kept quiet. The entire meal was eaten in silence and when it was over, Oikawa returned to his bedroom.

This was the pattern for the next several days. Wake up, find dad passed out on the couch, eat breakfast, go back to room, eat dinner in silence, and return to room.

One day, a few weeks later, the pattern changed. Oikawa had gone downstairs for dinner as usual, but when he got to the kitchen, his father wasn't there. Deciding that he must be in the bathroom or something, Oikawa decided to leave him alone. Grabbing some stale crackers from the kitchen, he returned to his room.

At around four a.m. he was woken up by loud banging coming from the living room. Wondering what was going on, Oikawa climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to find out. At the bottom of the stairs, he stopped. Peeking into the living room, he saw his father throwing all of the family pictures and photos at the wall. On the floor around him was a swiftly growing pile of glass shards and broken picture frames. On the table next to him was a file of papers with the words Divorce Documents in red letters across the top.

Slowly stepping into the room, Oikawa approached his father, being careful of the glass on the ground. "Daddy? What are you doing? What's wrong?" His father froze, not seeming to have heard Oikawa's question. Then he slowly turned to look at Oikawa.

Oikawa was shocked by the pure hatred that was directed at him. His father had never looked at him like this before. He jumped when his father suddenly started screaming at him. "You! It's all your fault! She left because of you! If you had never been born then she would still be here!" As his father started advancing towards him, Oikawa couldn't move. His body was frozen in fear and shock. Then, for the first time ever, his father hit him. As Oikawa's small body flew across the room and his head hit the corner of the coffee table, he wondered what he had done wrong to deserve this. Then he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he woke up the next day, his head was throbbing painfully and his father was nowhere to be found. Maybe this was all a bad dream and none of it really happened, he thought hopefully. Then he felt a sharp stab of pain to his head. Nope, that was definitely real. Though he found it hard to believe, the truth of the matter was,his father had hit him. But Oikawa refused to believe that it had been done intentionally. Maybe his father had been drunk and just hadn't recognized him. He was sure his father would be himself when he got back, and everything could go back to normal.

However, his father didn't come home that night. Or the next, or the next. Finally after having gone missing for four days, he returned smelling like beer and cheap perfume. But there was something different about him. He would never grin or laugh at Oikawa's antics like he used to. Instead, he would glare before telling Oikawa to sit down and shut up.

Also, he drank a lot more liquor than he had previously. Oikawa also noticed that he started taking a lot more pills than he used to. When Oikawa asked about them, he was told it was medicine, and to mind his own business.

This was now Oikawa's life. Occasional beatings, his father drinking himself unconscious almost every night, and little to no contact with the outside world.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So I will be updating next Monday as usual but I'm not sure what I'll be doing for three or four weeks after that. Christmas and New Years is coming up and I want to spend some time with my family. I might update but nothings for sure. Just wanted to let you guys know.

P.S. As always, please let me know what you think of the latest chapter as well as telling me any ideas for this story or new stories that you would like to see.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Lisbeth

-Present Day-

"Hey, Oikawa. Come on, snap out of it. Come on Oikawa." Oikawa woke up to find Iwaizumi leaning over him, Yachi hovering over Iwaizumi, and Kageyama watching from the couch with a worried expression on his face.

"What?" He asked, wondering why everyone was looking at him like that. Iwaizumi sighed in relief that Oikawa seemed okay before answering. "You were glaring at Kageyama and then your eyes just went blank. It was like you were in your own world. You couldn't see or hear us. You were like that for about ten minutes and then you just fainted."

"Oh." Oikawa had never fainted before, unless someone had been beating him. Noticing that Oikawa still looked a bit pale, Iwaizumi decided to talk to the boys about the adoption later. "Come on, lets go home." After telling Yachi that he would call her about the details later, Iwaizumi helped Oikawa to the car.

When they arrived at the apartment, Iwaizumi turned around to speak to Oikawa, only to find the boy fast asleep. Deciding that he could use the rest after his ordeal earlier,Iwaizumi quietly unlocked the car and opened the doors. Then, very gently so as not to wake him,Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa and carried him into the apartment.

After laying Oikawa down in his bedroom,Iwaizumi went into the living room to make some phone calls. His first call was to Kuroo and Kenma's law firm. Although they were shocked at first to find out that he wanted to adopt again so quickly,they agreed to draw up the papers once he explained the situation to them in detail.

Iwaizumi was surprised to hear that Kuroo was thinking of fostering and possibly adopting a child. He said that Iwaizumi had given him the idea. He also told Iwaizumi that their friends Bokuto and Akaashi had adopted twins and were throwing a party in a few weeks for them to meet everyone.

Iwaizumi's next call was to the orphanage. He wanted to see if Kageyama was alright and make sure that Oikawa's fainting spell hadn't effected or frightened him. Yachi answered the phone and, after assuring him that Kageyama was fine, asked if he would like to set up another meeting so they could try again.

After agreeing and arranging the details, Iwaizumi hung up. Checking on Oikawa, he found him sleeping deeply. Satisfied that he would be alright, Iwaizumi cleaned up and went to bed.

Iwaizumi was woken up at one a.m. but he didn't know what woke him. Listening closely, he didn't hear anything but he decided to check on Oikawa anyway.

Tip-toeing to Oikawa's room, he gently eased the door open, hoping not to wake the boy. To his surprise, he found Oikawa sitting up in his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. Opening his mouth to say something, Iwaizumi stopped short when he heard a pathetic whimper come out of Oikawa's mouth. Realizing that something had happened, he climbed onto the bed and pulled the trembling boy into his arms.

"Hey, shh. It's okay, I'm right here. Shh, you're alright." Once Oikawa seemed to have calmed down some, Iwaizumi asked him what had happened. "I h-had a n-nightmare." the boy replied, still taking hiccupping breaths. "What was it about?" Iwaizumi asked, thinking that it must have been pretty bad for it to affect Oikawa this strongly.

At first, Oikawa refused to answer, but as Iwaizumi continued to rock him back and forth, he relaxed enough to tell him. " I dreamed you adopted Kageyama." Okay, Iwaizumi thought, I knew they didn't like each other but I didn't know it was that bad. But Oikawa wasn't done speaking. "You liked him better than me so you g-got rid of m-me." By the time he finished his sentence he was crying again.

Oh. Now Iwaizumi understood much better why the nightmare was so terrifying. Now that Oikawa had a taste of what being loved and cared for felt like, he was terrified of being left alone and having all of that taken away from him.

Searching for the right words to reassure Oikawa, Iwaizumi continued to rub his back and rock side to side. Finally, he spoke, "I wouldn't let that happen. Love is an amazing thing. When you love someone and then another person comes along, you can love them as well while still loving the first person just as much. The more people you love, the more love you have to give. I would never stop loving you just because I started loving Kageyama.

His words shocked Oikawa. "You love me?" No one had ever said those words to him before and, though he didn't realize it, it was something his young heart hd yearned to hear. Hearing Iwaizumi say he loved him was a great relief, and suddenly, Oikawa wasn't so scared anymore. He knew that Iwaizumi would take care of him.

Iwaizumi didn't know what was going on in Oikawa's mind but he could feel the boy starting to relax. "Of course I do. And that's not going to change." Reassured, Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa fell into a peaceful sleep. Deciding he was too comfortable to move back to his own bed, Iwaizumi pulled the covers up over both of them and fell asleep, still holding Oikawa close.

Oikawa woke up slowly. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to sit up, only to find that he couldn't move his body. At first he panicked, but when he looked to see what was holding him down, he saw a pair of large tanned arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes followed the arms until his gaze came to rest on Iwaizumi, who still held Oikawa tightly even in his sleep.

When Oikawa saw who the arms belonged to, suddenly it didn't feel so much like he was being restricted. Instead, it felt more like he was being cocooned in warmth. Laying back down, Oikawa enjoyed the feeling as his eyes started to drift back closed.

Iwaizumi woke up a few hours later to find his arm being held tightly, and Oikawa's head on his chest. Gently removing the arm, he got out of bed, being careful not to wake Oikawa. Checking the clock, he found that they had slept almost until noon. Glad that he had cancelled all plans for the day ahead of time, he started working on lunch.

Oikawa was woken a few minutes later by the loss of warmth, and soon he joined Iwaizumi in the kitchen. After finishing eating, they started their day.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Hope y'all had an awesome Christmas and New Years! So I'm gonna try and get back on my schedule but we'll see what happens. Sorry it took so long to update!My laptop broke so I can only update when I use the schools laptop. Plus we've had a virus going around and my whole family got it. So if I miss a update it's probably because we had a school vacation or I was sick. Just letting y'all know. Enjoy the new chapter!

The next day was Thursday. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had talked about it the night before, and they decided that today would be a good day to check out Aoba Joshai High School. Iwaizumi had called the school and set up a tour for ten a.m.

They were out the door and on their way by nine thirty. When they arrived at the school, the principle and student body president were waiting to greet them. After introductions were over, they started the tour.

First, they went through the basics. Cafeteria, nurses office, bathrooms and so on. When this was finished, the principle told the student body president to show Oikawa the classrooms and any other areas of interest while he talked to Iwaizumi.

After the student body president, whose name Oikawa had learned was Kunimi, finished showing him classrooms, Oikawa asked to see the gym.

As soon as they walked through the doors, Oikawa felt like he had found a second home. There was apparently a game that night , so the entire volleyball team was in the gym practicing. Oikawa immediately loved the sound of volleyballs bouncing off the walls, spikes being slammed against the floor, and boys sneakers squeaking on the ground.

Kunimi walked him over to introduce him to the coach. "Hey coach, new potential student. This is Oikawa Tooru." The coach gave him a quick glance. "Well, if he does join, he'd better understand that I won't go easy on him just cause he's new. He'd better work just as hard, if not harder, than all the other boys."

Oikawa was very happy to hear this. He didn't want people to go easy on him. He would work really hard and become the best player on the team!

In the car on the way back to the house, Iwaizumi asked Oikawa what he thought about the school. Oikawa's answer was very enthusiastic. "It was awesome! The gym was huge, and the volleyball players looked so cool!" Iwaizumi laughed when he heard that. "So was there anything you liked about the school besides volleyball?" Oikawa grinned. "Yeah, their cafeteria serves milkbread!" Iwaizumi sighed. This child was hopeless. "So would you be interested in gong to school there?" Oikawa thought about it seriously for a minute before nodding his head yes.

"Okay, we'll enroll you next semester so you have a couple of weeks to catch up to the rest of the class." After nodding, Oikawa lapsed into silence. Eventually, Iwaizumi brought up another subject. "So do you think you'll be okay meeting with Kageyama tomorrow?" Oikawa nodded again. Now that he knew Iwaizumi wasn't going to choose between them, he had much less reason to hate Kageyama.

After Iwaizumi made Oikawa promise to at least try to get along with Kageyama, they talked of trivial things till they reached home.

After dinner, Iwaizumi taught Oikawa how to play checkers, where he quickly discovered that Oikawa's devious mind was much better at this game than he was. He would jump one piece, thinking he was doing good, only to then watch as Oikawa jumped four of his pieces in a row.

After playing for a couple of hours, Oikawa went upstairs to get ready for bed. He was surprised however, when, after he was in bed, Iwaizumi came in. He was even more surprised when Iwaizumi kissed him on the forehead, before saying goodnight and hurrying out of the room. It was very different from what Oikawa was used to, but it was a good different. That night, for the first time, Oikawa fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, after showers and breakfast, Iwaizumi and Oikawa got ready for their second meeting with Kageyama.

When they arrived n the foyer of the orphanage however, chaos was ensuing, and Kageyama was right in the middle of it.

There were three boys about Oikawa's age that seemed to be teaming up on Kageyama. Although he was outnumbered, and all three boys were bigger than him, Kageyama was holding his own pretty well. Iwaizumi and Oikawa stepped through the doors just in time to see one of the boys scream like a little girl from Kageyama biting his hand. One of the other boys had a bloody nose from Kageyama headbutting him in the face.

Yachi had been standing to the side, helpless to make them stop. After enlisting Iwaizumi and Oikawa's help, they managed to pull the boys apart. Oikawa was the one holding Kageyama, and as Kageyama struggled to get back at the other boys, Oikawa was amazed at the amount of strength hidden in that small, skinny body.

When they finally got all the boys to calm down, Yachi took Kageyama over to the side and asked him what the fight was about. Oikawa watched as Kageyama stubbornly pressed his lips together and refused to answer. After trying for a few more minutes without success, Yachi gestured for Iwaizumi to follow her out of the room.

When Yachi and Iwaizumi left the room, Oikawa scooted over to sit next to Kageyama on the couch. Remembering his promise to try and get along, he decided to try and act like a big brother usually would. "Hey Kageyama, can you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help." At first Kageyama glared at Oikawa suspiciously. That did not sound like something you would hear Oikawa say. But as he looked closer, he saw something in Oikawa's eyes that said he might actually care.

Deciding to trust him, Kageyama took a deep breath. He was determined to get through saying this without crying. "They said you only wanted to adopt me cause I was funny to look at and that's the only reason anyone will want me cause it's impossible to love someone who doesn't have a heart."

By the end of his rushed speech, Kageyama had given up and there were tears silently streaming down his face. Oikawa panicked. He didn't know what to do! Tobio wasn't supposed to start crying! Then he thought about what Iwaizumi did when he cried. Scooting closer, he pulled Kageyama into his arms and rubbed his back while rocking back and forth. "Hey, calm down. That's not true at all. Those boys are just jealous that you're getting adopted and not them. Besides, you already know theres people that love you."

Kageyama hiccupped. "Who?" Oikawa froze, he wasn't expecting that question. "Um, well, Iwaizumi loves you, and I love you and...I'm sure you're mother loves you." Oikawa was confused when Kageyama's tears, which had been slowly dissipating, started coming in torrents again. "No she doesn't! She said she hated me and that I was gonna ruin her new life so she left me here!"

Oikawa was shocked. He hadn't known that. Hearing it made him sad and angry all at once. "Well then she's stupid. I love you and you're an amazing little brother and anyone who thinks otherwise is a idiot!" Oikawa just said what he felt and it seemed to be calming Kageyama down. After all that crying, Kageyama was exhausted. He soon fell asleep with his head on Oikawa's lap. Oikawa absentmindedly stroked Kageyama's hair as he thought about everything he had told him and debated whether or not to tell Iwaizumi.

This was the scene that Iwaizumi and Yachi walked in on when they returned.


	13. Chapter 13

When Kageyama woke up, he could immediately tell that he wasn't in the orphanage anymore. The bed was much softer and it was too quiet to be the orphanage. His first instinct was to panic but he could feel the outline of someone sleeping next to him.

As Kageyama tried to quietly climb out of the bed, he froze when the other person sat up. He felt an immediate sense of relief when he realized that the unknown person was Oikawa.

He watched as the other climbed out of bed and told him good morning before dragging him to the bathroom. Kageyama silently observed as Oikawa explained what toothbrushes were whose and which shampoo worked the best.

The next stop on their house tour was the kitchen. Iwaizumi greeted both of them before handing them bananas and bowls of cereal.

After breakfast, they headed to the living room to talk about their plans for the day. While Oikawa and Iwaizumi argued over whether Kageyama should be homeschooled or enrolled at Aoba Joshai with Oikawa, Kageyama was getting a bit overwhelmed.

Finally, he spoke up. "Uh, what's going on?" He immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut when both Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned to stare at him.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he remembered that Kageyama had been asleep when they brought him home. Oikawa had no such reservations. "You fell asleep so Iwa-chan signed the papers and we brought you home." Kageyama was shocked. "You actually adopted me?" He was repeating this over and over in his head while trying to get used to the idea.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was shocked and angry over something completely different. "Iwa-chan!? Where did that come from!" Oikawa shrugged while grinning. "Iwaizumi-san takes to long to say. And Iwa-chan sounds so much cuter!"

Kageyama watched as Iwaizumi growled and started chasing Oikawa around the room. They went over the couch and under the table before Iwaizumi finally caught up and managed to tackle Oikawa to the floor and start tickling him. He didn't stop until Oikawa was screaming that he surrendered in between giggles. Finally, they both collapsed on the carpet exhausted.

Kageyama had been observing from the couch this entire time so he was caught by surprise when Iwaizumi grabbed his ankle and pulled him off the couch forcing him to join in their impromptu cuddle session on the carpet.

At first Kageyama wriggled around, trying to get away. He wasn't big on physical affection. Soon though, he discovered it was useless. Iwaizumi's arms were hugging him and it seemed like they were made of iron. Also, Oikawa was pretty much laying on top of him, so moving was impossible. Finally giving up, Kageyama held still.

The first thing he noticed was how warm and comfortable this felt. The second was that both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were being uncharacteristically still and quiet. After waiting a few more minutes to see if they would move, Kageyama carefully twisted so he could see their faces.

They were both fast asleep, tired from their late night and early morning antics. Since he couldn't exactly get up, Kageyama decided that the best course of action was to sleep with them. With his nose buried in Oikawa's hair and Iwaizumi's arms wrapped around his stomach, he fell asleep feeling safer than he had in a long time.

When all three of them finally woke up again, it was almost four p.m. Since they had slept through lunch, Iwaizumi decided that they shou go out for an early dinner and to celebrate Kageyama joining the family.

After talking about it for a while, they decided on a restaurant that was about a thirty minute drive away. When they arrived at the restaurant, a waitress directed them to a table and took their drink orders. " Your server will be out in a minute with menus."

Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and Oikawa talked about random things as they sipped their drinks and waited for their server. Eventually, a dark haired waitress walked out of the kitchen. "What can I get for you... YOU BRAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

As the woman continued her shouting, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were shocked speechless. Neither of them had noticed the way Kageyama had tensed u as soon as he saw the waitress come out of the kitchen.

By now, she was shaking Kageyama back and forth by his hair while screaming about how everything was his fault. Kageyama hadn't screamed or said a word, but there were silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

Seeing Kageyama's tears seemed to snap Oikawa and Iwaizumi out of the spell they had been under. Iwaizumi forced the woman to let go while Oikawa went to go check on Kageyama.

Although Oikawa couldn't find any injuries, apart from a bit of bruising on Kageyama's neck and back, he was more worried about the fact that Kageyama was refusing to say a single word. He just sat there and sobbed quietly into Oikawa's shoulder.

By the time the restaurant manager came out and took the waitress off Iwaizumi's hands, Iwaizumi had had more than enough. After informing the manager that he was going to report this, he picked up Kageyama, who was curled into Oikawa's lap, and headed home.

When they got home, Iwaizumi carried Kageyama inside and placed him on the bed, telling Oikawa to stay with him. Iwaizumi walked into the living room and dialed the police station. "Hello, this is Sergeant Iwaizumi Hajime. I'd like to report a case of assault." After giving them the details, as well as the address of the restaurant and a description of the woman, he ended the call.

Checking in on the boys, he was relieved to find them both asleep. Personally, he was worried about how this incident would affect Kageyama's integration into the family. He couldn't think of a worse time for this to have happened. Kageyama was still felling insecure about his place in the family and because of this he might not want to be a part of their family at all!

Just before Iwaizumi could talk himself into a panic attack, he got a reply to the text he had sent Daichi, his chief of police. It read, "In response to the questions you asked, yes, she has been arrested, and yes, we were able to I.D. her. Her name is Kageyama Makoto."


	14. Chapter 14

Oikawa was woken up by Kageyama tossing and turning in the bed next to him. Even in his groggy, half asleep state, it was very obvious that Kageyama was not having a good dream. Remembering how Iwaizumiś touch had comforted him when he was having nightmares, he rolled over and pulled Kageyama into his arms.

At first Kageyama tensed up, and for a moment, Oikawa was afraid he had made it worse. However, just as he was about to pull away, Kageyama relaxed and cuddled up to Oikawa. Relieved, Oikawa smiled as e drifted back into the world of dreams.

The next morning, the two boys woke up within a few minutes of each other. After completing their morning rituals they walked out to the kitchen. They were almost finished with their cereal by the time Iwaizumi came in drying his hair with a towel.

As the boys finished their breakfast and got up to go to the living room to watch television, Iwaizumi spoke. ¨Stay here for a minute boys. I need to talk to you about last night.¨

Both boys obeyed and came back to their seats. However, while Oikawa sat normally, Kageyamaś back was ramrod straight. He was doing his very best to avoid looking Iwaizumi in the eye, instead, he was staring at the table like it held the secrets of the universe.

¨Look at me please?¨ Kageyama slowly raised hi gaze from the table to look at Iwaizumi. ¨So, your mother has been arrested for unprovoked assault of a minor and is currently in jail waiting for her sentence.¨ Kageyama flinched when he heard the word mother, but kept quiet. He could tell Iwaizumi wasn´t done speaking. ¨However, the main thing I wanted to talk to you about is this. My boss at the police station would like you to testify against her at the trial.¨

Kageyama was shocked. Him? Testify? Against his mother? Seeing Kageyama´s shock and horror at the situation, Iwaizumi hastened to clarify. ¨You don´t have to. He was just asking cause if we had a witness, we could put her away for a long time, whereas, if we don´t, she´ll only be put away for six months.¨

Iwaizumi held his breath as he watch Kageyama think about it. While he was glad Kageyama was putting some thought into his answer instead of flat out saying no, it was very nerve wracking waiting for a answer.

In the meantime, Kageyama´s mind was working overtime. On one hand, there was a part of him screaming no and telling him to stay as far away from that woman as possible. On the other hand, even though Iwaizumi had said it was his choice, it was clear what Iwaizumi was hoping he would choose, and Kageyama really wanted to please Iwaizumi.

With his mind made up, Kageyama took a deep breath. ¨Okay.¨

Iwaizumi was very happy to hear that. He had been a bit worried that Kageyama was going to go into a panic attack. He had just been about to tell Kageyama to forget about it when he agreed. Even though it would be hard, Iwaizumi was convinced that testifying was the best course of action.

After such a tense morning, Iwaizumi decided that they all needed to go somewhere quiet and relax.

Once Iwaizumi had gotten the boys ready, they loaded up the car and took off. Iwaizumi stopped at a store and picked p a package on the way, however, he refused to tell them what was in the package or where they were going.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination. Kageyama and Oikawa were overjoyed to discover they had stopped at a park. They were even more excited when Iwaizumi allowed them to open the package and they discovered it held a brand new volleyball. Soon, they all headed over to the volleyball courts on the other side of the park.

After playing for three hours straight, Iwaizumi finally called a halt. They went out to eat for dinner at Maji Burger before heading home for the day. Exhausted by their playing, all three of them were showered and in bed by nine. All of them slept peacefully through the night with no bad dreams to wake them in terror.

The next morning found all of them at the police station to meet with Chief of Police, Sawamura Daichi.

When they first walked into the police station, Oikawa ran around looking at everything, thinking it was cool. Kageyama, however, was intimidated by all the large men in their uniforms and so he tried to hide behind Iwaizumiś leg.

He was in the middle of trying to disappear, when a silver haired man walked up and said something to Iwaizumi before turning to him.

¨Hi! I´m Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga. And you are?¨ Kageyama debated whether or not to answer him. In the end, he decided it would be okay. This man wasn´t as scary as all the big men dressed in blue. He was much slimmer, plus he had a really nice smile.

¨I´m Kageyama Tobio.¨ Kageyama watched as the nice man, Suga, he remembered, smiled at him and started talking again. ¨You´re really pretty for a guy.¨ Kageyama blurted. His eyes opened wide in horror as he realized what he´d said.

Suga didn´t seem horrified though. Instead, he smiled and thanked Kageyama. Right at that moment, a large, black haired man walked out of the office at the end of the hall, and started heading towards them.

By the time the man reached them, Kageyama was back behind Iwaizumi´s legs. Peering around Iwaizumi, he saw Suga smile softly at him before turning his gaze to the man that was now standing behind Suga.

He watched as Suga leaned back into the man, before deciding that if Suga liked him, he must be safe. Plus, Iwaizumi was right there if anything happened. Scooting out from behind Iwaizumi, he observed the newcomer talking to Iwaizumi. From their conversation, he gathered that this must be Iwaizumi´s friend slash boss, Daichi.

Eventually they stopped talking and turned to him, ¨Are you ready?¨ Daichi asked, before leading all of them back towards his office.


	15. Chapter 15

Kageyama took a deep breath as they entered the office. He could do this. All he had to do was tell them what his mother had done, right? It shouldn't be that hard, he just had to... who was he kidding! He couldn't do this! He was gonna fail and then Iwaizumi would be disappointed and then he would send him back to the orphanage and then...

Iwaizumi wondered what was taking so long. Turning around he saw Kageyama hyperventilating so much that his face was starting to turn red from lack of oxygen. Quickly he pulled Kageyama into his arms and started talking softly to him. "Hey, shh, it's okay. Calm down, everything's gonna be alright, you're fine."

After a few minutes of this, Kageyama started to calm down. Taking deep breaths, he let go of Iwaizumi. Not wanting to get to far away from Iwaizumi, he took the chair next to him. Looking at the other people in the room, he saw them quietly observing his breakdown. His face flushed in humiliation before he glanced at the floor.

Daichi decided that it would be best to just forget this happened and move on to why they were there. "Alright, so this is how it's gonna work, I'm going to ask you some questions and you'll give me some answers. If you need time to think about your response or feel uncomfortable with the question, just let me know."

Kageyama nodded to show he understood. "Great! Just so you know, I will be recording this conversation as further proof if we need it. After recording himself sating the date and time, he continued. Alright, first question is easy. I need you to state your full name and your age."

Okay, this was something he could do. "Kageyama Tobio, and I'm nine years old."

Daichi nodded. "Okay, now if you could please state your mother's name?"

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Kageyama Makoto."

Daichi paused here for a minute. "Alright Kageyama, good job so far. The questions are about to get a bit harder. Remember, we can pause anytime you need us to. You think you can continue?" Kageyama nodded. He could do this.

Daichi started the recorder again. "Alright, now if possible, I need you to give me a description of your mother."

He took a deep breath. "She's tall, and has long black hair. She has blue eyes. And she's thirty six years old. That's all I can think of." Daichi turned to Iwaizumi. "Anything you can add to that description?" Iwaizumi nodded. "She's about five feet eight inches, and has very pale skin. If I had to guess, I'd say she's around one hundred and seventy pounds. I also know that she has family problems and quite possibly has mental issues."

Daichi nodded again. Now for the difficult questions. "Kageyama, how old were you when your parents split up?"

Kageyama furrowed his brow. "I don't remember it personally cause I was too young, but I've been told I was very young. Around one to three years old."

"Okay, and can you tell me the events that led up to your mother dropping you off at the orphanage?"

Deep breaths, Kageyama reminded himself. "I don't remember what happened right after they broke up but for as long as I can remember, she's had a ton of different boyfriends. There was a new one every few weeks. When I was about six, she met a rich man in a bar she was at and they started dating. When I was seven he proposed to her on the condition that she get rid of me. He didn't want me taking attention away from his kids if they got married. A few days later, she dropped me off at the orphanage and said I wasn't good enough to fit in her new life."

Daichi nodded to show that was enough information for now. "Iwaizumi? Could you please tell us what happened at a restaurant a few nights ago?"

Iwaizumi nodded. "We walked into a restaurant intending to celebrate Kageyama being adopted and fully becoming part of our family. While we were there, a waitress came up. At first she was completely normal, but as soon as she saw Kageyama, she went ballistic. She was screaming at him about how everything was his fault and she never wanted to see him again, and just generally accusing him of things that there was no possible way could be his fault. From the sound of it, I would guess something had happened to cause her to break up with her rich husband and for some reason, she blames Kageyama."

Daichi held up his hand to tell Iwaizumi to stop. Pausing the recorder, he spoke. "Good job everyone. I believe that's enough for today. Why don't you go get some ice cream or something and have fun for the rest of the day."

As they all filed out the door, Iwaizumi spoke. "Hey Suga? Could you watch the boys at your house for a bit? I need to talk to Daichi some more and there's a couple other things I need to get done."

Suga agreed and led the boys out to his car. Meanwhile, Daichi turned back, fairly certain he new what Iwaizumi wanted to talk about.

"Yes?"

Iwaizumi took a breath. "I don't know if you noticed but there are burn scars on the underside of his arms. Also, you couldn't see them because of his shoes but he has scars from cigarette burns all over his feet. I think we should charge her for more than just neglect and abandonment of her child. I'm fairly certain she is also guilty of child abuse."

Daichi nodded. "Yes, I did notice the scars on his arms. They were definitely too old to have been inflicted at the orphanage. So I agree that she is most likely guilty of child abuse, however, we can accuse her without a witness. Do you think Kageyama would feel comfortable talking to us if we asked him about it?"

Iwaizumi thought about this for a minute. "I don't believe he would feel comfortable but I do believe that he would try. I'll talk to him about it tonight and see how he reacts."

After saying their goodbyes, the men went their separate ways, Iwaizumi to pick up the boys, and Daichi to do some more paperwork.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry its a bit shorter than usual guys. I have a few "family emergencies" to deal with so my updating might not be as steady. However, I'm still gonna try and update at least once a month. Again, sorry about the delay.

While Iwaizumi and Daichi were talking, Suga and the boys had gone to a park that was a few blocks away from the police station. After playing there for just over half an hour, Suga got a text that said it was safe to bring the boys back to the station. On their way back, they stopped for ice cream.

When they arrived back at the station, Iwaizumi was ready to go. They quickly said their goodbyes to Daichi and Suga, and were soon in the car on their way home.

They spent the next weekend shopping for school supplies since they were supposed to start Monday. On Sunday night, Iwaizumi made lunches in preparation for the next day and put them in the fridge.

Monday morning, the whole family was up bright and early. They didn't have their uniforms yet so they just wore their casual clothes. Oikawa was excited. He already knew a few people, like Kunimi, from when he and Iwaizumi went on a tour of the school. Kageyama, on the other hand, was very nervous. He knew it was not very likely, but he was still hoping that he would not have to be very far away from Oikawa at any point during the day.

When they got to school, the first thing they did was get introduced to the principal. In Kageyama's opinion, what happened next was the worst part of all. The principal called in their homeroom teachers to take them to their classrooms.

Kageyama P.O.V.

Kageyama was not happy at all about being separated from his brother, but it didn't seem to bother Oikawa, so he went along with it.

Following his teacher down the hall, Kageyama couldn't help wishing he was a few years older so he could be in the same class as Oikawa and not have to leave him.

He was jolted out of his depressing thoughts when the teacher suddenly stopped in front of a door. Opening it wide, the teacher gestured for Kageyama to enter. He had Kageyama stand in front of the class and introduce himself along with his age. After that was over, his teacher, Mr. Haru, showed Kageyama to a desk and proceeded to start teaching the lesson.

Kageyama had no clue what half of the things his teacher was talking about meant. Luckily, he didn't get called on to answer any questions. He figured that he could just ask Iwaizumi or Oikawa what the terms meant when he got home.

He was extremely happy and relieved when lunch time came around. He couldn't wait to find Oikawa and tell him about his day so far.

Oikawa P.O.V.

Once Kageyama left with his teacher, the principal called Kunimi to the office to show Oikawa to his classroom since they were the same age. Oikawa was ecstatic to have a friend already in school. He had been slightly worried about if he would get along with his classmates, but he figured if he had one friend then he could manage.

Once Kunimi had showed him where his locker and books were, they continued on to the class room. At the end of classes, Kunimi and Oikawa headed towards the cafeteria along with Kindaichi, one of Kunimi's friends that he had introduced to Oikawa.

Upon entering the cafeteria, they were horrified to see Kageyama kicking and screaming being dragged across the room, by a man holding a gun to his head. Turning around, the man threw a piece of paper across the room before throwing Kageyama in the back of a van and driving

Running over, Oikawa picked up the paper and quickly read it.

"Drop all charges by midnight or the brat won't live past tomorrow. Don't try to trick me cause I'll know."

Running as fast as he could, ignoring the calls behind him to wait, Oikawa rushed into the principals office. Completely ignoring th principal asking what he was doing, he grabbed the school office phone and called Iwaizumi.


	17. Chapter 17

Iwaizumi had had a bad feeling in his gut ever since he got up that morning. He felt like something bad was going to happen, however, he dismissed it as him just being worried about the boys starting school today.

After dropping the boys off, he headed to the police station. He had taken a few weeks off to spend time with Oikawa and Kageyama so they would get used to living with him. However, it was time for him to start working again. Since the boys were attending school now, there was no point in sitting at home all day doing nothing.

The first thing he did after getting to the station was head towards Daichi's office. Knocking on the door, he quickly entered when he heard the chief say come in. After talking for a bit with Daichi, they came to an agreement. Iwaizumi had to work, however, he also still needed to be able to spend time with his boys. Eventually, they decided that Iwaizumi would work from nine in the morning, to four in the afternoon. Since the boys were interested in playing volleyball, this gave him ample time to get to the school and pick them up since volleyball practice didn't end until five thirty. Once they reached this agreement, Iwaizumi headed over to his cubicle to try and catch up on some of the paperwork he had missed during his time off.

He had been working for about two and a half hours when he got a call on his cellphone. Noticing it was the school number, he quickly answered, expecting a teacher to tell him what kind of trouble his boys had gotten into. He was not prepared to hear a hysterical child sobbing and talking so fast that he couldn't understand a word the boy was saying.

When he eventually understood that it was about Kageyama, , he got worried. Kageyama was more likely to do something stupid and get kicked out of school because he would fight back if he was being bullied. Oikawa would probably fight with words or find some other way to get even without being caught or getting in trouble. Kageyama, however, was entirely to straightforward and blunt for his own good. He would be more likely to fight back with his fists rather than words.

When Oikawa calmed down enough to talk normally so Iwaizumi could understand him, he quickly told Iwaizumi what he had seen.

Iwaizumi immediately went to Daichi's office and informed him what was going on. Daichi responded by sending out a team of officers to the school to investigate. Iwaizumi wasn't allowed to be part of the official investigation since he was to close to the situation emotionally, however, Daichi still allowed him to go with the officers to the school. Right before running out the door, Daichi told him to take the rest of the day, as well as the next few days, off because his kids would need him.

Once they arrived at the school the officers headed to the lunch room to interrogate some of the children and see if they had seen or heard anything useful. Iwaizumi, meanwhile, headed towards the principals office to talk to Oikawa. Upon entering the office, he wasn't surprised to see that Oikawa was still hysterical. The principal had been trying to calm him down, but he was only making Oikawa sob harder. The principal was extremely relieved to see Iwaizumi and immediately backed off to let him take care of Oikawa.

Oikawa's sobs were heart-wrenching. He was crying so hard that he was having difficulty breathing, and this just made him cry all the more. He couldn't believe he had let them take his brother! His job was to protect Kageyama and he had messed it up. He should have fought them! He should have been able to stop them! He should have...

Seeing Oikawa becoming more and more hysterical, Iwaizumi decided to stay with him. He really wanted to help with the search for Kageyama, but at the moment, Oikawa needed him. Walking over, he decided to skip the talking for now, (seeing as how Oikawa was too out of it to listen to him anyway) and instead, he just picked Oikawa up and started walking around the room shushing him like he would to calm a baby. Eventually, Oikawa's sobs turned into hiccups, and after a while, he fell asleep on Iwaizumi's shoulder, exhausted from his crying as well as the emotional stress of the day.

Two and a half hours later, they received word from the officers that the search was still continuing and they should go home and get some rest. After demanding a promise to be notified immediately as soon as they had a lead, Iwaizumi took Oikawa home.

At home, after placing the still asleep boy on the couch, Iwaizumi decided to do some research of his own.

After googling a specific person, he was shocked at what he found. Immediately, he called Daichi and demanded for them to move the search to a specific neighborhood. He just hoped he had figured it out in time to save Kageyama.


	18. Chapter 18

Daichi had been helping with the search when he recieived a call on his cellphone. Seeing that it was Iwaizumi, he answered it.

Iwaizumi was relieved when Daichi picked up on the first ring. "Daichi! I was doing some research and I think I found out who took Kageyama. I was thinking that it might help us figure out who took him if we knew a bit more about his background, so I google Kageyama Makoto and it turns out she's been arrested before. She was taken in on charges of drug abuse, drunk driving, child abuse and other things. However, every time she managed to post bail and somehow, no matter what the evidence to the contrary was, the court judged her not guilty. But get this, the last time she was arrested, she was charged for kidnapping a minor. Yet again, she posted bail, however, this time the case didn't even make it to court. The family that was accusing her mysteriously disappeared four days before the case was supposed to go to court. So since they didn't have anyone to testify, the charges were dropped and she was let out of prison. She's the only person I can think of who would take him. Also, it makes sense because the note said to drop the charges. I originally thought that had to do with me being a police officer, but if it really is Kageyama Makoto than it makes much more sense."

Daichi immediately notified the station to start searching for any buildings or properties connected to Kageyama Makoto.

Kageyama

His head felt fuzzy. Slowly becoming more awake, Kageyama blinked his eyes open.

Sorry I haven't been updating y'all. So I'm boarding with some friends for the summer and I won't be able to update much if at all. Just letting y'all know so you won't be expecting updates. I am not quitting this story, just taking a break for the summer. Hope you all enjoy your summer and have fun!


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait guys.I've got a 24\7 summer job so I don't have a lot of extra time since I'm living with the people I work for. So the chapter is still kinda short but I didn't want you losing interest so I figured I'd give you at least a small update. Hope you like it and everyone has a great summer!

Daichi P.O.V.

"All right, here's the plan. Team 1, surround the house. Make sure you cover all the exits and DO NOT let her escape. Team 2, you're with me. We're going in. Expect some resistance but keep an eye out for the kid. We don't want to shoot the wrong person. Everyone got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Move in."

As they approached the front door, Daichi saw one of the curtains in the window flutter. Speaking into his earpiece he informed Team 1. "Eyes on the windows. Be ready."

Giving the signal to his teammates he drew his gun as officer Tanaka kicked in the door. He took three steps into the room before stopping in his tracks, motioning to Daichi to approach.

As Daichi cautiously stepped further into the room, he immediately saw what had made Tanaka freeze. Kageyama Makoto was standing in the middle of the room holding a gun. This wasn't what stopped them however. In her other hand, she held Kageyama Tobio up by his hair. The gun was pressed to the side of his head. Then she spoke.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! If you take one more step I'll pull this trigger!"

As Tanaka started to slowly raise his hands in a pacifying gesture of surrender, Daichi took a moment to really examine how the boy looked. Tobio didn't look scared. He didn't even looked worried. Instead, his face was entirely blank. His eyes seemed empty as he stared directly in front of him at nothing. This worried Daichi even more than a panic attack would have. It meant that the boy had given up. Physically, the boy looked awful as well. He had blood running down the side of his face from some injury that Daichi couldn't see because of his hair. There were bruises and cuts all over his face and arms and though Daichi couldn't see them, he was sure the damage extended to his torso and legs. Overall, the boy looked like he had been through hell and back.

Once she saw Tanaka put the gun down, Kageyama Makoto started to relax. Tanaka saw his chance and took it. He quickly disarmed her and snapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. Meanwhile, Daichi made his way over to the boy and started to untie him. Once all the ropes were gone, he tried to stand the boy up. When the boy tried to take a step however, his legs collapsed beneath him. Daichi tried to catch him, but wasn't fast enough. He heard a sickening loud thump as the boys head hit the floor. As he went to pick the boy up, he noticed that the boy was now unconscious and the previous head wound was now bleeding a lot more. Lifting the boy, he rushed outside while yelling at Tanaka to call a ambulance. He applied pressure to the wound while they waited for the ambulance, hoping that it would help slow the bleeding.

Once the ambulance arrived, the paramedics quickly loaded Kageyama. Daichi insisted on riding in the ambulance with the boy. At first, the paramedics refused, saying that only family was allowed to accompany the patient, however, they allowed it once Daichi showed them his badge. As the ambulance raced towards the hospital, Daichi prayed to whatever God existed. Watching the paramedics rush to attach a IV to Kageyama, he couldn't help but think that Iwaizumi was going to be so pissed at him for not protecting his child well enough.

Daichi was pulled out of his thoughts and prayers by a large jerk as the ambulance screeched to a stop in front of the Emergency Room doors. The paramedics pulled the stretcher out first. As they rushed the stretcher inside, being careful not to jostle the patient, Daichi climbed out the back of the ambulance. When he looked up, Iwaizumi was standing right in front of him with Oikawa by his side. Iwaizumi looked like he had a lot of questions, Oikawa looked furious. Taking a deep breath, Daichi walked towards them.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: So I'm working on the next few chapters of this story but after that I'm unsure of where I want this to go. Since school is starting in a couple weeks, I have volleyball and basketball practice 4 days a week. Plus with it being senior year I REALLY need to focus on studies. So anyway, I'm trying to plan the ending and I would really like some input from my readers. If you have ideas about what you'd like to happen or how you'd like this story to end please leave a comment! The credit and idea for this chapter goes to Zoe the queen. She was one of my first readers and I appreciate her support. Just so y'all know, there will be no smut or sex scenes written as I don't feel comfortable with that yet. Thanks! :)

As Daichi started towards Iwaizumi and Oikawa, he noticed the circles under both of their eyes. Iwaizumi didn't look so good but Oikawa looked awful. His skin was worryingly pale, he had dark bags under his eyes, his clothes were sagging on him a bit. Overall, he looked a mess. As Daichi reached them, he recalled Iwaizumi telling him that Oikawa thought the kidnapping was his fault.

Once he was done explaining what happened, there was a tension filled silence. After about five minutes, the nurse came and told them that Iwaizumi and Oikawa could see Kageyama now. Daichi said goodbye and left to give them some alone time.

As Iwaizumi and Oikawa followed the nurse down the hospital corridors, she filled them in on Kageyamas statistics. He was still unconscious, but his body was responding to external stimulus, so they were hopeful that he would wake up soon. After warning them not to touch anything, and to call immediately if there were any changes, she led them into the hospital room.

As Oikawa entered the room behind Iwaizumi, his first thoughts were that he could have prevented all of this from happening. His second thought was of how young and fragile Kageyama looked in the hospital bed. There were multiple tubes attached to his arms, as well as a IV beside his bed.

Remembering how he had treated the younger boy and then seeing him like this made Oikawa feel very guilty. As he sat down in one of the chairs provided, he vowed to do better when Kageyama woke up.

Four Hours Later

Iwaizumi P.O.V.

Oikawa had finally fallen asleep. He had been having trouble sleeping ever since Kageyama was first kidnapped. As Iwaizumi was thinking about these things, he thought he saw Kageyamas hand twitch. After watching for a few minutes with no movement, he decided it must have been a mistake. Then Kageyamas eyes fluttered. Quickly rushing to the bed, Iwaizumi hit the button for the nurse. He patiently waited for Kageyamas eyes to open all the way. When his eyes were finally open, Iwaizumi sighed in relief and reached to run his hands through his sons hair. He was not prepared for his son to stare at him with terror in his eyes and start screaming bloody murder when Iwaizumi started reaching towards him.


	21. Chapter 21

Just to clarify

' this means internal thoughts from the subject'

" this means speaking out loud"

Kageyama P.O.V.

'What happenened? Where am I? Am I dead? I thought I would just die and that was it. I didn't realize death would hurt this much.'

. . beep.

'What's that noise? It's so annoying. Why won't it stop?'

"Uggh."

Slowly, Kageyama cracked open his eyes. The light hurt! It felt like tiny needles were stabbing him in the head. Where was Oikawa? Wait, Oikawa? Oh! Oikawa! Mother! Father! Where were they!? The last thing he remembered was his mother and father fighting about him and a lot of angry screaming before father threw a book at his head and everything went black.

When he finally got his eyes open all the way, the first thing he noticed was the bed he was in. Then he noticed the tubes in his arms and all over his body. He was obviously in a hospital. Following this discovery was the terrifying thought, 'Father's gonna kill me for making him spend money on medical bills!'

Seeing movement in his peripheral vision snapped him out of his terror inducing daze. Looking up, he saw a large stranger with a scary face reaching for his head. Immediately remembering all the times he had been hit on the head, and all the times his father had threatened to hire a gang member or a murderer to kill him, he assumed that his father finally had enough of him and carried through with his threat.

Iwaizumi P.O.V.

As Kageyama started screaming Iwaizumi reached to pull him into a hug. That just stated him screaming harder. Hearing the commotion, doctors and nurses came running. Whenever anyone tried to approach him, he screamed louder and got violent. When the nurse tried to get close enough to check Kageyamas pulse and calm him down, he bit her hard enough to make her hand bleed. Eventually, the doctors realized that this wasn't going to get them anywhere and started to back away from the bed and give Kageyama space.

As they backed away from the bed, a path was cleared and Oikawa could finally see what was going on. He had been sleeping in a hospital chair when all of a sudden he was woken up by someone screaming bloody murder. Before he could see what was going on, the room was suddenly being crammed full of nurses and doctors. Finally able to see, Oikawa started heading towards the hospital bed to try and calm Kageyama down. Noticing Oikawa heading towards the bed, one of the doctors grabbed him not wanting him to be hurt by Kageyama. Kicking the doctor as hard as he could in the shin distracted the doctor long enough for Oikawa to escape and make it the rest of the way to the bed.

In The Meantime...

Kageyama was starting to hyperventilate because of the lack of oxygen he was getting from screaming for so long. Finally he found a familiar face in the group. He was immensely relieved to see Oikawa start heading towards him. Oikawa would protect him. He was his big brother and nothing and nobody could beat him. His screams slowly started getting quieter. When the doctor realarm out for Oikawa, the screams increased in volume again. Seeing the doctor restrain Oikawa and stop him from getting to Kageyama, caused the scream to turn into a high pitched shriek of alarm that caused almost everyone to cover their ears. When Oikawa finally escaped and got to the bed, he immediately climbed up and wrapped Kageyama in his arms. The second he touched Kageyama, the screams stopped. All the occupants in the room sighed in relief.

Iwaizumi P.O.V.

Iwaizumi was confused to say the least. Why was Kageyama okay with Oikawa touching and holding him, but he screamed like someone was trying to kill him when Iwaizumi came within three yards of him? It didn't make sense.

Normal P.O.V.

After most of the doctors and nurses had left the room, Kageyamas primary nurse approached cautiously to try once again to take his pulse and vitals. At first, Kageyama resisted again, but Oikawa started humming and gently rocking back and forth. This reassurance that it would be okay, allowed Kageyama to stay calm for the most part while the nurse did her duty. He still watched her every move warily but he didn't scream or try to get away. There were a few tense moments when the nurse had to draw some blood to check for drugs in his system. Kageyama started whimpering when he saw the needle. It seemed huge to him. Hearing the whimper, Oikawa started humming louder, trying to distract Kageyama from the needle. When the ordeal was over, Kageyama tried to bury himself in the older boys chest. It was a bit uncomfortable, seeing as how there were only a few inches difference in height, but that didn't seem to matter to Kageyama. After a few more minutes of rocking and humming, Kageyama fell into a deep sleep, exhausted by all the crying and emotional trials he had gone through in the past few hours.


	22. Chapter 22

Authors Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to apologize and let y'all know. School starts this week so I've been really busy. I realize that my chapters are pretty short but there's nothing I can do about it. Since the person who keeps posting these messages is under guest, I just thought I should tell you that no matter how many times you send me messages complaining about the length of my chapters they're not going to magically get longer. I apologize for any inconvenience. Enjoy the new chapter!

As Kageyama finally fell asleep, Oikawa took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then released. Well, there was the proof that the doctors were looking for. Kageyama had definitely lost at least part of his memory. The old Kageyama would have never allowed Oikawa to hold and comfort him, much less clung to Oikawa the way he had.

Glancing over, he wondered how Iwaizumi was holding up. Their guardian had looked very confused and sad when Kageyama rejected his touch earlier. He couldn't be positive, but he was fairly certain that he knew what Kageyama was thinking when he woke up. He wasn't very old at the time, and Kageyama was even younger, but he could remember his father making threats when he was drunk or angry. Hiring the mafia to kill them because it was to much work to do it himself, screaming at them about how much money it cost to take care of them, and threatening to sell them as manual labour in Africa or some far off place were only the most common of the many threats their father used to make.

As he slowly slid out from underneath Kageyama, Oikawa decided that it was only fair that Iwaizumi got at least a basic explanation.

Iwaizumi P.O.V.

Iwaizumi halfway woke up to being gently shook. "Hey, wake up. Hey. Iwaizumi. Hey. Wake up. Come on. WAKE UP IWAIZUMI!" Loud shouting of his name jolted Iwaizumi awake entirely. "Oikawa? Do you need something? Did something happen? Are you both okay?" Oikawa sighed. Finally. The man slept like a rock. " Yes, we're both fine. I thought you might like a bit of a explanation why Kageyama's reacting this way." At Iwaizumi's nod, he continued.

"So, you probably have a basic idea of our previous home life already. Basically our father was verbally abusive. He was physically abusive to Kageyama and his mother as well. He never hit me but both Kageyama and I have mental and physical scars from him. It also looks like after my stepmother moved out she took up drinking and that made her violent towards Kageyama since he was the only person around for her to take out her frustrations on. So when he woke up and was terrified of you, it was probably because he thought you were gonna hurt him. Just be yourself and eventually he'll remember you and get used to you again."

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. Okay. He had suspected something like this but actually knowing it for certain was a different , the first thing to do is get Kageyama to know and trust him again. He had just the thing.

The next morning, Iwaizumi woke up and left the hospital early while Oikawa and Kageyama were still asleep. He came back about a hour later and walked into the hospital room carrying a bag with a big smile. The boys were still asleep. Perfect. Grinning, Iwaizumi started pulling things out of his bag and setting them up on the table.


	23. Chapter 23

Kageyama's P.O.V.

Ugh, the light was so bright. His head was hurt. Unconsciously he let out a pained whimper. "Shh, it's okay. Come on Kageyama, open your eyes." Feeling the pulsing stop, Kageyama slowly pried open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Iwaizumi. Panicking, he had just opened his mouth to start screaming when he heard Oikawa next to him. "Good morning sleepyhead. Stay calm, okay? Deep breaths. This is our friend Iwaizumi, we live with him." Hearing this, Kageyama forced himself to relax and take deep breaths until he was mostly calm once more.

Seeing Kageyama calm down, Oikawa motioned that it was okay for Iwaizumi to approach slowly. As Iwaizumi got closer and he could see him better, Kageyama realized that this man was nothing like his father. Yes, he was strong and could potentially hurt him, but there was something different about his face. Mainly his eyes. Kageyama could see concern and care in Iwaizumi's eyes. Realizing the concern was for him, Kageyama started crying.

Iwaizumi's P.O.V.

What did he do? He had walked slowly up to the bed just like Oikawa had told him to, and Kageyama had just started sobbing. Oikawa carefully considered Kageyama for a minute. After deciding that there wasn't anything physically wrong with him and that he wasn't scared of Iwaizumi, Oikawa decided to let Iwaizumi try and calm Kageyama down. After all, if they were going to keep living with Iwaizumi, then it was probably best if Kageyama got over his fear of Iwaizumi sooner rather than later.

Slowly climbing off the bed so as not to startle Kageyama, Oikawa motioned for Iwaizumi to take his place.

Iwaizumi was seriously questioning Oikawa's sanity right now. "Are you sure? This is a really bad idea. He's gonna freak out." OIkawa just nodded. Yes, he was positive that this was the only way to get Kageyama to trust Iwaizumi again. Shrugging his shoulders, Iwaizumi decided to trust Oikawa. Climbing into the bed, he pulled Kageyama towards him and started gently running his fingers through the boys soft hair. "Shh, you're okay. We're right here. We'll take care of you, I promise. You'll never have to worry about her or anyone else ever again."

Kageyama P.O.V. Again

Listening to the man that Oikawa called Iwaizumi talk, Kageyama was overwhelmed. He really did care. When Iwaizumi promised him that he would never have to worry about his mother again, it all became too much for Kageyama. Releasing a hiccuping sob, he turned and buried his face in Iwaizumi's strong chest.

Iwaizumi P.O.V. Again

Iwaizumi froze for a second when Kageyama suddenly went from seemingly terrified of him, to clinging to him. After waiting a heartbeat, he decided to just keep going since Kageyama seemed to be calming down. Continuing his previous motions of running his fingers through the boys hair, he also started to gently rock back and forth. Within minutes, Kageyama was asleep. Noticing Oikawa yawning from his position at the end of the hospital bed, Iwaizumi motioned for him to climb in on the other side of Kageyama. It was a big bed, they should all fit. Wrapping his arms around both of his sleeping children, (and they were his and no one else's, he'd made sure of that) Iwaizumi peacefully fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that both of his kids were safe and sound in his arms.

When the nurse came in a few hours later, she smiled softly at the sight of a grown man sleeping deeply with a child cuddled on each side. As she went about the room quietly doing her duties, she was happy for this unusual family. The child had definitely had some traumatic experiences, but she was sure that with the help of his father and brother, this family was going to come out of this trial stronger than they were before.


End file.
